1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a release magnet for anti-theft devices for merchandise.
2. Description of Prior Art
Anti-theft devices, which are pushed through the articles to be secured, are known in commerce, in particular for merchandise, such as textiles, handbags, and the like. When the anti-theft devices are removed without authorization, they damage or at least partially destroy the articles. For example, conventional anti-theft devices consist of a two-piece security body, fastened on clothing when pushed through the clothing. These two parts can only be released if one of the parts, which has automatically clamping locking means, is placed for release into a cup-shaped opening of a magnet. The locking means are thus magnetically actuated, the clamping is released and the two parts can be separated and removed from the material without damaging the material. The release magnets have a housing consisting of a disk-shaped collar which is screwed together with a cylinder. The actual release magnet, a permanent magnet, is clamped in the cylinder and secured from below by means of a plate screwed into the cylinder. All these elements are made of steel. At a top, the release magnet is secured by a press-fitted U-shaped cover made of a light metal or brass. These release magnets are inserted into a through-bore in a table and screwed in from the bottom in such a way that only the collar projects past the surface of the table and rests with an underside on the table top, without a space in between.
These release magnets are very expensive, since they have several screwed together parts. For exactly this reason they have no homogeneous surface. The release magnets are difficult to clean and have a tendency to corrode. The magnet is particularly prone to corrosion, since humidity and cleaning agents can penetrate between the cover of light metal or brass and the steel cylinder. Release magnets wherein the releasable security elements meet the magnet directly and come into contact with the magnet are also widely known. This often results in damage, and the highly corrosion-prone magnets are directly exposed to damaging effects from the outside.